the_amazing_world_of_gumball_everdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Darwin Watterson
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, but one day he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and generally adapt to life outside of water. Appearance Darwin is a goldfish with legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception in Season One was that he also wore a black shirt, but that was actually just a shadow cast by his big head. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain, as he is shown unharmed in "The Reef Blower" after a painful face-first slap on a concrete sidewalk from way up in the air. The blubber's radius is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in "The Enroll," where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin also thinks he has perfect skin as shown in "the Enroll". Darwin is shown naked in "The TBA" without his shoes, but his feet are censored for some strange reason. His feet were also shown in "The TBA" and "The TBA," but uncensored. In Season Two Darwin gets a redesign. His black shadow is removed, most likely because it was a misconception. And the black shadow was replaced by a dark orange shadow. His legs also get a little more fatter. Personality Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his perspective of it is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't know the definition of dates and when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only numbers he knows are 7, 2, and 9. Also, in "TBA" he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. Despite being humanlike, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he gets rather squished in there. He also still seems fond of fish flakes, as shown in "The Reef Blower" and "TBA." Other foods he enjoys are cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Richard and Nicole as "Mr. Dad" and "Mrs. Mom". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has some doubts of them being his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in "The TBA," where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Hilariously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man. He is chosen by Masami to be her "boyfriend", and got a kiss on the cheek from Rachel, who is an upperclassman. He is kind and loves to help other people. He has a crush on Rachel. Relationships Gumball Darwin is Gumball's best friend/brother/pet. They're almost always seen together, whether it's at school or home or off on some crazy misadventure constructed by Gumball. Throughout the show, they have worked together to overcome many a sticky situation even though Gumball was the one that usually pulled them into said situation, and showcasing their strong bond and friendship. Whether it's fighting a T-rex, babysitting their precious sister, or even shaving their dad's horrifyingly hairy back, these two have definitely got each other's backs. Anais Darwin may not like Anais as much as he likes Gumball, but he definitely understands her. When Gumball's in trouble, Anais is the first one he runs to. Darwin also convinced Gumball to help Anais when her doll was stolen in "TBA." Darwin also obviously trusts her, as he could tell her that he put Gumball's embarrassing video online. Nicole Though the two don't interact often, they have shown care and affection for each other at certain points. In "TBA", Nicole was furious, and later on depressed, when the school took Darwin away from them, and in "The Enroll," Darwin scolded Gumball for leaving their mother behind to deal with a vicious dog. Richard Darwin sees Richard as more of a friend than an actual father figure. Instead of Richard teaching Darwin how to be a man, he goofs around with him. This is strongly evidenced in "TBA" and in "TBA," where Richard joins in on Gumball and Darwin's childish antics. He is Richard's favorite child. Rachel Rachel and Dawrin may have a relationship going on, as shown In "TBA" Darwinl cleaned her house after it had been ruined. After this she kisses Darwin, as a thank you. Trivia * Darwin seems to be able to speak Chinese/Korean, but says he couldn't in a complex sentence, as shown in "The Enroll." What he said translates to "I don't really know how to speak Chinese because it is really hard to speak and I only know a little Chinese to speak so I can't speak it." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Wattersons Category:Miss Simian's Class